Love Arises In the Weirdest of Ways
by Black Raven 2539
Summary: On an eventful day, Roger gets tackled, and the gang witness the possible rape of a young woman. But something stirs inside Mark to save this girl, what is it? Is it the urge to be a hero, or is it love? Mark/OC, Co/An, Mi/Ro, Jo/Mo Rated T... for now.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

I sat on the bench in the park just thinking, sketching, writing, playing my guitar. I took my sketch pad and charcoal from my duffel bag and started to draw the scenery around me. The starry skies above the trees and flowers swaying in the October wind in the park, the dew settling in the grass.

The empty park benches around me, setting shadows on the intricate pavement on the sidewalk. I sighed and saw my breath in the wind. I was done. I got a pen from my pencil case and named it at the top 'Park at Midnight'. It wasn't really midnight yet, it was only 11:00pm. I put my signature pretty at the bottom. The picture was indeed beautiful, an original. It was like no other, the shading was perfect, the night sky a replica of tonight. I sigh heavily as I regretfully put a price on the back $25.00. Oh, well it puts food in my stomach.

I look around, wanting new inspiration for a new pastel drawing. I see a group of people coming out of the Cat Scratch. I vaguely see them although I do see 7 people.

One has a camera filming the other six, walking backwards. I make a mental note of the sight as they go out of view as I continue drawing. The pastel yellows and blues and reds from the Cat Scratch sign shower them, like a light. I draw the darkened pavement around them save for the lighting of the sign.

The moon shows behind them, full and gleaming, with very few stars showing behind him. The guy with the camera; his scarf billowing in the wind. I draw a few items of trash in the street for effect. I was done. It was again a perfect picture. I regretfully put a price on it $20.00.

"Hey girlie, wanna chat?" I look up and see two huge guys standing over me.

"Um. No thanks. Goodbye." I quickly pick my stuff up and walk away, towards the desolate street.

"What's the rush baby? Don't cha' wanna play?" He squeezes my butt, and I jump back alarmed, and afraid.

"Leave me ALONE!" I yell as I kick the guy who squeezed my butt in the balls. He bends over in pain with a satisfactory groan.

"Hey you little-" the second man advances me and a poke him in the eyes when he grabs my arm. I start running, my duffel bag and acoustic guitar banging against my back.

I sprint ahead of them and gain some distance between them, but not much. I round the corner of Avenue A, accidentally running into that group I saw earlier. I fall on this rocker guy and push him to the ground, and I fall with him.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" The guy yelled at me.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" I say as I get up and run…

**Roger's Perspective**

"And that's why you couldn't work at the Cat Scratch Collins… you can't dance." Angel says as they hold hands.

"You could… but I wouldn't want you to." Collins says as I watch from behind.

"Why?"

"Because, Ang, I would be going to jail for beating up every guy that looked at you funny." Collins goes in for the kiss and Angel gladly accepts.

" Tuesday, October 12, 1993. 11:00 pm Eastern Standard Time. Close up, Collins and Angel making out." Mark says from behind his camera. Mark looks out from behind his camera.

"Huh? Roger! Look out!" I hear Mark say as I'm hit from behind and topple to the ground. I see a girl our age on top of me looking panicked.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" I say as she got off of me and the neck of her acoustic guitar hits me on my face hard.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" she yells back as she continues running.

Mark ran and helped me up just as two burly guys pushed both me and Mark back down.

"Move outta our way! Go get that bitch! Ima make sure she wished she never turned us down!" We see them chase after the girl who had turned into an alley.

Collins helps us up as Angel and Mimi watch the boys go after the girl. "Roger, Collins, Mark, go after them." Angel says demanding. I look at her incredulously. "What for?"

"Roger," Collins says as he and Mark start jogging down to the alley. "I think that girl's in trouble."

I sigh as we ran into the alley, and found the two guys that were chasing her lying on the ground, unconscious and beaten with blood all over them, but the had no cuts or bleeding wounds, so where did the blood come from?

The girl was lying against the wall, looking away from us, clutching her bloody forearm. "Don't …hurt… me." She mumbled. Her shirt was ripped open and soaked with blood. A cut was on her forehead which was bleeding a lot and a deep cut on her upper arm that was bleeding profusely, soaking her shirt.

We approached her wondering how she beat up two guys the size of Collins and were we at the scene of a possible attempted rape?...

**Mark's Perspective**

I ran to the girl seeing that she was no danger to us… somewhat. I crouched in front of her.

"Are you alright? Can we help you?" I touch her arm and she flinches visibly.

"Sorry." I say softly as I retract my hand.

"Do you have AIDS? Are you sick?" She looks at me and shakes her head no.

"Okay. We are gonna take care of you. We are gonna take you to the hospital." Her eyes close as she says

"Thank you…" and she faints.

"Guys, she's hurt. And I think her arm is broken. I'm going to take her to the hospital."

I gather her in my arms, and her blood smears on my gray sweater. Her almond Asian eyes wince in pain as I shift her in my arms, my hand accidentally touching her broken arm.

The girls see us, especially me, with a girl in my arms and see that both of us are covered in blood. "Collins, call 911."

Collins nods in agreement as he rushes to the nearest payphone and asks for an ambulance.

"Mark, what are you doing? What's gotten into you?" Roger asks me as I set her down on the sidewalk.

"Ima save her, I'm not going to let her die here. Would you?" I say as I take off my coat and set it on top of her.

Mimi Angel, Joanne, and Maureen rush over to us, Angel sees me covered in blood. "Oh my God honey, are you hurt?" I shake my head.

"It's not my blood, it's hers." I wipe away a stray lock of medium length brown hair from her face. I take off my sweater off and use the hem of it to wipe away the blood on her face. I then fold it and put it under her head as a pillow.

I see Collins come back. "Mark, the ambulance is coming."

"Okay, does anybody know how to stop the bleeding?" I ask frantically as I point to her arm, which is leaking blood all over my jeans and the concrete.

"Apply pressure!" Joanne says, fear in her voice from the sight before her.

"And make a tight tourniquet!" Roger says. Yeah but with what? I think to myself. I grab my gray tee shirt, which I had on beneath my sweater and rip the hem off. I wrap it above the deep cut in her upper arm and make a tight tourniquet.

I shiver as my lower back is exposed to the October air. I use my hands and apply pressure to the wound in her broken arm. Her blood squishes out through my fingers and the deep crimson spills out.

I look at her.

She's so beautiful. Those chocolate almond eyes I wished to see once more. And that one second of seeing them made me want to save her even more. I wasn't trying to be a hero, just trying to do what's right. It's something about her, maybe how her Asian hair complements her fair face, which was paling even more with every minute that passed by.

Maybe that's why I'm trying to save her. I wish I could see those eyes, just so I know that she'll make it, to know that this won't be in vain.

"I'm trying to figure out how she knocked out two guys my size." Collins muttered.

"I- I don't know, but we'll find out when she wakes up. If she wakes up." Roger says.

In the distance we hear the ambulance wailing, fast approaching…

* * *

><p>Ok, that's chapter 1. Reviews are always nice, so be nice to me and review? Any suggestions? R&amp;R so you can let me know!<p>

- Black Raven 2539


	2. Chapter 2

**Xiou- Lin's Perspective**

I wake up to my left arm feeling stiff. The smell of disinfectant overwhelms me. My vision's blurry and I blink until it goes away.

I look at the IV bag that's hooked to me and I see the small bag of Oxycotin attached to it along with a Blood bag and a Saline bag. I look around, and white walls surround me and I realize I'm in a hospital.

I sit up and the bed creaks under my weight. I look at my left arm and see a cast covering my forearm and bandages wrapped around my upper arm.

I wince as a throbbing invades my skull, and I feel a bandage over my brow as I crinkled my eyebrows together.

"I see you're awake." a guy says, who was sitting in a chair across the room by the window, sitting back up from his slouched position as rubbing his glasses with the bottom of his shirt… wait, it's the guy with the camera, the one who I drew yesterday, the one that helped my in that alley.

"I see you just woke up too." I say back humor light in my voice.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that." The takes off his glasses to clean them and I see his eyes. It was blue, such a piercing blue, like the ones that could look right into your soul.

It was such an amazing color, that I had the urge right then and there to draw them. They were absolutely beautiful.

"What happened? I mean like how did I end up here?" I asked him He told me what happened and I was grateful, because I probably would have died if it wasn't for him.

"You suffered a mild concussion, a broken ulna, and a broken radius, which explains for the cast on your left forearm." He said as he points to my cast.

"You also suffered from a nicked Brachial artery in your upper arm from the knife wound, which is why you were bleeding so heavily." The guys sighed and ran his hand through his short strawberry blonde hair.

"Sorry for your sweater, and shirt." I say. He looks up at me and waves me off.

"It's okay, I hated that sweater anyway." I looked around the room.

"So, how long have I been out? Like a couple of hours? I say. He chuckles.

"More like three days. Today would have been the fourth if you hadn't woke up." I look at him disbelievingly.

"Three days! Wait how would you know?" Because I waited in this room with you for the three days you were out. Until you opened your eyes." I was shocked that a complete stranger would do such a thing.

"Why?" I asked curious.

"Because… because I wanted to see if you were gonna be okay. If you were gonna make it through. You looked like you were gonna die out there." He pauses and then got up and walked towards me and outstretched his hand.

"Mark. I'm Mark." I out stretch my right hand.

"I'm well… my original name, the one I was born with is Xiou- Lin. . But if you can't say it then you can use my American name which is Katy, or Kat for short." I smile.

"Hi… uh Xiou- Lin. Nice to meet you. Sorry we couldn't have a proper greeting earlier." He chuckled lightly. It wasn't really a joke, but I can see he attempted to bring up a lighter tone, despite the situation. It was thoughtful, and it was nice.

He sat back down but brought his chair closer to me. "So, your parents must be worried sick." I shake my head no.

I sit back into the bed "No, I was adopted after my parents died when I was 10, but I doubt they'll care where I'm at now." I said.

"I'm sorry." Mark said and his apology was sincere.

"No, that's okay. The only one in that family that cared about me was my brother, meaning the one I was adopted into, but he left me with them after he became 18. He left me there with them for two more years. After he left, things got bad at the house." I sighed.

"What's his name? Is he in New York?" Mark asked.

"Yeah he's in New York City, last time I talked to him but that was in 87'. He was living with a bunch of friends, but God knows where he is now." I look at Mark.

"What's his name? Maybe we can find him."

I felt really tired, exhausted surprisingly, even after three days of sleep, and was struggling to stay awake.

"His name was Benny or Benjamin Coffin III. He was named after his dad. He was the nicest person I ever known. He treated me like his real sister, and not like some helpless Asian girl whose parent died in a fire.

He treated me good, and not like his parents, who just took whim on me and just for his father to beat me after he left." I whimper from the pain in my arm, and from the medicine I'd been fighting for so long, was finally forcing me to sleep I tried to fight it, but to no avail, my eyes closed

"I know him…" I thought I heard Mark say but couldn't fully grasp it as I drifted into an unwilling unconsciousness…

* * *

><p>AN Ok don't kill me! I know its short, but I currently lost like over 30 pages of prewritten fic for this, and it was on paper.  
>I am trying to find it, so hold with me. This was all I had already typed before previously losing it. Hope you like the shocker!<p>

If I find it I will upload immediately. I hate to keep you guys waiting for sooo long.


	3. Chapter 3

**Mimi's Perspective**

We were at the loft. Me and Angel were looking at a fashion magazine, and Collins was on the couch, snoozing noisily after grading 75 essays.

Roger was absently plucking on his guitar, starting over every time it started to sound like Musetta's Waltz. Angel was pointing at an outfit saying that it doesn't go good together, but I couldn't concentrate.

All I could think of was Mark. We hadn't seen him at all in three days, and today would have been the fourth. He has been with that girl ever since Tuesday night.

"Guys," I say standing up abruptly surprising Angel when the fashion magazine flipped out of my lap.

"Guys, we should go see Mark. I'm worried about him."  
>I look at Roger as he begins to speak, "Let him be there. It's got nothin' to do with us. Let him stay."<p>

I went over to him and flicked him on the bruise that was forming on his cheek.

"Oww! Mimi! What was that for?" He look up at me angrily and confused, delicately rubbing his graying, purplish bruised cheek.

"Cause' Roger you're being an ass. More than usual." I say smiling and Angel stands up, smoothing her skirt, and chuckles.

"I agree with Mimi. On both terms. We should go visit Marky." Angel walks over and taps the sleeping Collins awake.

"Honey, wake up Collins. Collins, wake up." Angel cooed.

He grabs her waist and forces her to sit down with him. "No, why don't we cuddle instead?" He mumbles sleepily.

"No, were going to the hospital." Collins eyes shot open.

"Are you sick?" He sits up and squeezes her tighter around her slim waist, fear in his eyes. Angel face softened at the misunderstanding and gently touches his cheek, pecking him on the lips.

"Sorry darling, didn't mean to scare you. No, we're going to see Marky."

Collins lets go of Angel and yawns loudly, fear gone. Angel pulls him up with her.

"Why?" "Honey have you completely forgotten what happened 3 days ago? " Collins shrugged, before remembering, scratching his head through his beanie.

"Oh that… yeah kinda. He's still with the girl? Didn't he ever come home?" He rubs his eyes as he sees the bruise on Roger's face

"Well she sure got Roger." He laughs his booming laugh, echoing in the room.

"Shut up Collins. And fine Mimi! I'll go!" He says annoyed as he puts down his guitar and lets himself be pulled up by me, who has been trying to get him up from his seat while Angel woke up Collins.

"No, he never came home. Ever. I mean other than changing his clothes he never came home. I mean like, just imagine what it was like for him guys, trying to save her. And even after she left in the ambulance, her blood was all over the concrete, on his clothes, covering his hands.

And after the ambulance left, he was just left there alone, traumatized. He must feel some sort of connection after all that, right?" I say looking at them.

"I think you are being a little dramatic, but you are right. Mark is a softie ya know." Roger says, putting on his shoes.

"You are being an ass again Roger." I reminded him, and he just shrugged. I put on my coat, and they do the same.

"Come on boys." Angel says as she picks up her purse and we walk out the front door, the boys following close behind…

**Collins Perspective**

"God, I hate hospitals." I say as we enter Gracing Mercy hospital.

"Wait how are we gonna see him if we don't know where he is?" Roger asks.

"We'll just ask then Rog." I walk up to the front desk and asked the receptionist.

"Hey we're looking for an albino pumpkinhead and an Asian chick this high," I use my hand to signal, "that was taken in an ambulance here three almost four days ago."

"Great description Collins, you couldn't have described them any better?" Roger says sarcastically.

"Shut up." I retort as I look back to the receptionist.

"Well, that's a very vague description, but aren't many Asians admitted here so…" I look at her confused.

"There ain't?" She shakes her head. "Because sir, Asians are a rare case here since most have residence in Chinatown."

"Oh." I reply.

"Do you know her name of the visitor's? Every visitor has to sign in so the database might have his name in here, so I might be able to find him." She clicks on her keyboard.

"We don't know the girl's name, but the pumpkinhead's name is Mark Cohen."

"Mark Cohen…" she clicks on the keyboard. The group patiently waits for her to finish her search.

" Ah Mark Cohen, visitor to Katy Coffin?" she asks.

"Uh, sounds about right." Okay.

"They are in ICU, floor 4, room 432. It says in the system that she's due to be discharged today." The receptionist said smiling.

"Thanks." I say as we head off to the elevator to see Mark…


	4. Chapter 4

****Sorry guys that it's been so long! I'm back with a few more scattered pages! I found a bit, still searching through a mountain of clothes documents, and useless papers!

I do NOT own RENT. Crazy huh?

* * *

><p><strong>Mark's Perspective<strong>

Stress oozes out of my body as I slouch in my chair and close my eyes as I wait in the floor lobby just lazily

"Mark!" I turn around and push up my glasses as I see the gang emerge from the elevator.

"Hey guys. What are you doing here?"

"Lookin' for you dumbass." Roger mutters as Mimi jabs him in his side.

I roll my eyes at his comment. I'm at a hospital, is there really anywhere I could go in a hospital?

"So, how is she Marky?" Angel says as she sits next to me, crossing her cheetah tight covered legs, five inch black pumps swinging.

I sit up straight, pretty much sure my break was over.

"Fine, she's in the room getting ready for discharge, but won't be able to leave for another three hours or so. I came out here so she could change… and make a phone call."

"But, discharge? So soon too?" Roger says surprised, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yeah, I was like the same way too, but she's tough." I chuckle a little, mainly at the situation she was in.

"Yeah, it's a small world ain't it?" I said and Collins looked confused at my comment.

"What are you talking about, Mark?"

"It's crazy it's all." I say simply.

"Mark, you haven't gone crazy right? You ain't makin' no sense boy. And how are you gonna pay bills? You ain't much of a walkin' bank ya know." Collins clarified at the major problem in the situation. But there was a quick solution.

I stand up. "Yeah, but the biggest bastard we know is gonna pay for it." I say as we head down the hall to a phone hanging on the wall.

"Mark, Benny isn't gonna pay for some stranger." Roger says, instantly knowing who I was talking about, anybody would.

"Oh she's no stranger to him. Just forgotten." I say getting angry at Benny for some weird reason. There was always a good reason to be mad at Benny, I just couldn't think of one right now… wait, never mind, found one.

"What do you mean, Mark. You're speaking in riddles.." Collins asks me as I pick up the phone handle.

"Benny's her brother." I start dialing his number.

"Mark, that can't be right. He's Black and she's Asian so how can that be her brother?" Mimi asks.

"Race doesn't matter when you were adopted." I say just as Benny answers the phone…

**Benny's Perspective**

I sat on my leather couch lazily thinking about Alison. And work. And rent that was owed, but mainly Alison, kinda.

RING! RING!

I get up and head to the phone. "Hello?" I say into the receiver.

"Hi Benny." Mark says curtly. Weird.

"Hey, what's with the call? And the attitude? I haven't shut off your power and evicted you…yet. You need to pay your rent. You owe me 3 months." I say.

"Hey tell me if this sounds familiar . Xiou- Lin?" Mark questions.

"No, why would I know some Asian chick?" I say and I can hear Mark getting huffy and angry.

"Okay, how about Kay Coffin? Maybe you recognize her as the adopted sister you had?" I remember her as soon as he said her name.

"Wait, how do you know her?" and how do you know she's my sister?" I say surprised.

"Because I saved her from dying three almost four days ago Benny. We are at the hospital, Gracing Mercy. Maybe for more of an explanation you should come right now. She's being discharged now, I think it would be nice for her to see the big brother she adored the one she hadn't seen or talked to since 87'." Mark hangs the phone up on me before I could ask another question.

I hang up the dead phone. 87'… that sounds about right.

Now is 93'. God, it's been 7 years.

How did she end up in the hospital, or here at all for that matter? I totally forgot about her since that day… it was so long ago.

Maybe I should go. I grab my wallet (something tells me I'll need it) and overcoat as I head out the door, and drive towards Gracing Mercy hospital in my Range Rover…


	5. Chapter 5

Okay I am so sorry for the delay! But Here's the chapter! It's kinda cut off, since I didn't know where to end it.

I do not own RENT!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Xiou-Lin's Perspective<p>

I lift my arm up as a nurse helps me dress. I wince in pain and discomfort as the soreness increase and obvious broken bones feel like they shift under my skin.

"Sorry honey." The kind nurse says.

I realize my shirt was washed. "My shirt's washed."

I look up to her and she shakes her head no.

"No, the young man who was here earlier took it to the washer's down the street," she points over to the Laundromat across the street thorough the window.

"Oh."

"Is he your boyfriend?" The nurse inquires.

"No! No! Actually I honestly don't even know him. He's like a complete stranger to me. All I really know about him is that his name is Mark, and that he saved my life." I look at her.

"Why do you say that?" I ask.

"Oh, sorry if I offended you. It's because, well, because he was so worried about you. Panicked. He just watched you the whole time, even when I came to issue your routine medication, and when we wheeled you off to the emergency OR, he was right there, until he was denied access. He waited outside your room when we changed your sheets and took out your catheter. I was just wondering darling, because he acted like all the other boyfriends who wait for their girlfriends, sometimes even better than the others.

'Wow he did all that for me?' The thought popped in my mind.

The nurse buttoned and zipped up my pants and buckled my studded belt ,for me, which I blushed to because I was simply embarrassed that I couldn't do it myself, the cast preventing my thumb and fingers to touch.

I saw that my belt still had remains of my dried blood speckled upon the studs. I quickly looked away, my brown bangs covering my face as she helped me put my casted arm through the arm of my leather coat.

"Thank you." I say and she smiles politely at me.

A male nurse opens the door.

"Ms. Kay Coffin? Are you ready to depart?"

I nod my head.

"Well you are free to go." I look at him confused.

"What about my bill, and my co-payment fee? Don't I have to pay that before I leave?" I ask him.

"Someone has paid that for you. In full, the surgery expenses and everything. Which was quite a bit."

I look at him confused. "Mark did that?"

Aw man, there was no way I could afford to pay him back, I thought.

He shakes his head. "If you mean the white male that was in your room earlier then no. A black male paid your fee, and also filled your prescription which is ready for you to pick up at the pharmacy on the first floor. Your prescription was also paid for as well."

He opened the door fully and rolled in a wheel chair. I stare at the awaiting empty wheelchair, then look back at him.

"I can walk you know, It's my arm that is broken, not my legs." I joked.

"I know, but it's hospital policy." He helped me into the wheelchair.

I set my duffel bag and guitar on my lap as we exit the room.

I see the plastic chair outside my room is empty. "Where's Mark?" I asked, concerned, hoping he hadn't just up'd and left me without me getting the chance to tell him thank you.

"I believe he's at the floor lobby, sitting on rather the more comfortable chairs out there." The male nurse chuckled.

As we rounded the corner I see Mark and several others… the people I sketched that night. I sigh a breath of relief as I see him slightly conversing with what appears his friends.

* * *

><p>Love you all!<p>

Don't forget to fave, follow, and review please!


	6. Chapter 6

Another chap of Love Arises In The Weirdest Of Ways!

Don't forget to review, fave, and follow!

Enjoy reading!

* * *

><p>"Hey Mark. And thank you for everything." I stood up and hugged him with my good arm, and lightly kissed him on the cheek.<p>

He returned my hug, but when we parted, I saw his once pale cheeks were beet red. Oops, I might've embarrassed him.

The towering black man behind him laughed loudly before a woman slapped him lightly in the stomach with her purse...wait, is that a drag queen? I snap back my attention back to Mark as he called my name.

"Uh… Xiou- Lin, these are my friends Collins, Angel, Roger and Mimi. There were two others but they aren't here right now." Okay, I thought some people were missing.

"I remember you guys, I drew you guys." I pull out my sketch pad from my duffle bag and show them the pastel picture.

"Wow, you're good. That was like 20 minutes before you tackled Roger." Mark said and I smiled.

"Shut up, Mark." Roger said irritably, and Collins chuckled. I looked at Roger and saw an ugly purplish bruise on Roger's face.

"Where did you get that? It looks fresh." Collins snickered and Angel and Mimi covered their mouths to stop from laughing out loud. I have a feeling it had something to do with me.

"It happened when you tackled me, when the neck of your guitar hit me on my face." "Oh, I'm truly sorry." Roger's face softened a little. "It's okay, it's okay, it's not that bad." Roger said blowing it off.

"That's not what you were bitchin' about earlier this morning, Roger." Mimi half laughed.

I sat back in my chair as the nurse tapped his foot rather impatiently, and he wheeled me towards the elevators.

"Xiou-Lin, how did you end up like this? You never told me." Mark said.

Should I tell him? Was it his business really to know? But I think I owe him that, if he kinda just saved me from dying. Telling him a little bit of my personal life couldn't hurt could it?

"Oh well, I've been living on the streets for a while and…"

"Wait, you have been living out on the street? Alone, in this weather?" Roger asks.

"Well, I did have a loft on the end of Avenue B, but I was evicted for being late on two months of rent. My job at the pet store had cut my pay, so I wasn't able to afford rent. But that was 3 weeks ago. I've been selling my pictures and playing my guitar on the streets for money so I can pay my rent." Collins looked angry.

"Son of a bitch." He mumbled.

"Huh?" Why was Collins all mad all of the sudden.

"Oh nothing." He said but I looked around and saw that everyone had a frown or scowl on their face, including Mark, though Mark looked a lot more pissed.

Was it something I said? I continue, as if I didn't catch the angry, scowling expressions, not entirely directed at me.

We stepped into the elevator, and Collins punched the button labeled 1L. I guess '1L' stood for first floor lobby. "Well, I was out that night sketching the park for inspiration and I saw you guys. I sketched you guys, but I didn't hear those guys behind me."

"So what did they want? Were they there to steal your pictures?" Mimi asked.

"No, but let's just say they wanted to get something I wasn't willing to… give, not in the slightest. So I ran, and collided into him." I point at Roger. "I ran into the alley hoping to get away from them, but the alley turned into a dead end."

The elevator stopped and we got off and headed to the pharmacy.

"So how in the hell did you beat up two guys my size? I've been wondering that all day." Collins asked.

"Oh well, about that. I know karate, ju jitsu, and a little bit of kung fu. My dad taught me… my real dad taught me that before he died. I would be technically a black belt in all of those, though I never took formal training.

Well, I was doing fine until one of the guys pulled out a knife and stabbed my arm," I point to my bandages on my upper arm.

"The other man had punched me so hard that I fell on a metal pie and hit my head. I could barely see straight. But my injured arm got caught in between to tight space between the wall and the pipe, so when I fell, I was unable to get it loose and so it broke my arm. So I guess you could say that I accidentally broke my own arm. One of the guys started coming for me, so I used my foot to kick a nearby metal trash can at his face. His head hit the brick wall and the pipe. When he fell on the pipe, he loosened it enough to where I could get my arm out of it. He was already passed out by the time he actually hit the ground. I was on the ground then but the other guy was coming for me so I kick his shins out from under him so hard that they flew from under him and his face made full contact with the concrete. Not exactly very martial art-ish, just plain defending. Then you guys came. Does that explain it all?"

"Yeah, pretty much." Collins said accepting the explanation, a little flabbergasted.

"Remind me to never get you angry." Roger joked, but absently touched his purple cheek. I look at the African American named Collins.

"So, you must be the one who paid for my expenses." He looked at me like I was crazy, but in a joking way and started laughing.

His laugh almost startled me, it was so deep and loud. " Oh no, girl I ain't no walkin' charity or one that has much money to begin with." "Oh sorry. The nurse said that a black male paid for my expenses."

After I said that everyone just got quiet again. What am I doing or saying wrong?

We reached the pharmacy and I picked up my medicine. Mark said he would wait outside the pharmacy, since it was really small. I reached the counter and a pharmacist asked

"May I help you?" "Um Katy Coffin here to pick up my prescriptions." She clicked commands on a keyboard before replying

"Ah, yes, Katy Coffin, here is your prescriptions for Oxycotin for your pain, which you will get frequently, which you should take as needed. The liquid is just a concoction of prostaglandins and calcium, all it does is help your bones heal faster and more in alignment, so they won't heal crooked or bumped to make things short. Just make sure you take it once every week, same day, same time." She smiles at me before going into the back of the pharmacy temporarily before arriving back, giving me a bag with the pills and chilled liquid medicine in it. I nod a thanks to her and I leave…

* * *

><p>(Mark's Perspective)<p>

"Um Katy Coffin here to pick up…" I hear Xiou- Lin say to the pharmacist.

This is confusing, what should I call her? Xiou- Lin or Katy? I just don't know anymore.

"Wow, her story must be the real thing. I wonder how she's gonna react to…"

I jab Collins lightly in his side with my elbow to keep him from speaking about it.

"Sshh, she doesn't know about that yet! Where's Benny anyway?" I ask, the others, wondering if anybody had seen him.

"He's making a stupid ass phone call, no doubt to Muffy. Hey Muffy guess what? You have a sister in law!" Roger mocked brashly.

The nurse wheels her out of the pharmacy, Xiou-Lin…Katy, whatever, holding two bottles of medicine. "You ready to go?" I ask her, and she smiles and nods. The nurse wheels her through the double doors.

"Now you can officially walk Ms. Coffin." The nurse says smirking.

"Thank you. Finally! After being in a bed for three days, then having to be wheeled around in some wheelchair like, forever, I'm glad to stretch my legs!" Xiou-Lin says in a joking manner.

She stands up and grabs her guitar and flings it over her good shoulder easily, but struggles with her duffel bag.

"I'll hold it for you." I offer, she smiles at me and my liberality, and I hope my cheeks don't turn a flaming red. I take her duffel bag and sling the double straps over one shoulder...

* * *

><p>Another chapter for you guys, didn't know where to stop, so sorry if it seems a bit cut off.<p>

I am sorry for any delays, as I am working on 6 multi chaptered fics currently along with school and everyday life.

Don't forget to review, fave, and follow!


End file.
